Talk:Vegetarian
Does replicated meat actually count as meat seeing as though it never actually came from an animal? In "Lonely Among Us" Riker comments that the federation no longer enslaves animals for food. I got the impression that he meant that they no longer actually take meat from animals and cook it and they only eat replicated meat. Would that make someone a vegetarian? Jdvelasc 19:56, 30 December 2006 (UTC) : Maybe if all the food they were eating was resequenced vegetables, and not resequenced proteins. --Alan del Beccio 02:55, 4 April 2007 (UTC) : Further to the above point regarding Riker's comments in "Lonely Among Us", I agree that this strongly implies that the federation, or at least humans, is vegetarian. Surely this warrants inclusion in the Vegetarian entry. In response to the point about vegetables vs. proteins, unless the products of animals are at all involved in the replication process, we should be forced to call the federation (or merely humans) vegetarian. Unless someone can provide compelling evidence to the contrary... Amrubie 20:06, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :: From an ethical standpoint, that, considering the Vulcans' history and philosophy, applies here, replicated meat, no matter how similar to meat from animals, would be alright. It makes sense though for Vulcans to even reject replicated meat because of meat's characteristical taste that they are not used to. :: Riker's comment, taken literally, would mean 'no enslavement', so fishing could still be practiced. It would not take the sea animals' freedom, so until they are caught and killed, they would live a (potentially) happy life. :: Even if the whole of the federation ate only things from the replicator, it would not be a vegetarian diet. Vegetarian means no eating of meat. Replicated meat is still meat. This means that with replicator technology you no longer have to be a vegetarian to fulfill the ethical aspect of vegetarianism. The same applies to vegans. For nutritional reasons, though, in every case you would still reject meat or animal products, even from a replicator. A 'nutritional vegetarian' could decide to still eat fish because of the valuable nutrients in it and the major differences to land-based meat, although fish nutrients can also be replaced by a 'true' vegetarian diet, so this would probably be a bit inconsistent. :: By the way... Currently there are experiments with the aim to create meat in vitro.-- 14:34, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Vegan Vulcans? I seem to remember on the Enterprise episode Carpenter Street, that when they're at the drive-through food place, T'Pol asks if the food contains animal products or something like that... that implied to me that Vulcans are actually vegan, rather than vegetarian. Can anyone shed some light on the matter? It's been a while since I saw the episode, so I could be mistaken. I'm sure I've heard some other vegan-like references, because I always thought that most Vulcans were vegan. I think that most humans probably aren't vegetarian or vegan however, because Harry Kim drinks a nectar that contains meat in Workforce (Part 1), and doesn't seem morally shocked. Most do eat replicated meat, but in Benjamin Sisko's father's restaurant, doesn't he serve only fresh grown food and seafood? 23:50, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Nemoy who plays Spock is a vegetarian. Yes t'pol is a vegetarian in the first season the cook is confused how to cook her food, offering several pieces of celery. I think what we can assume happened is the Federation adopted the ethical diet of the Vulcans, implied by Rikers statement "the federation non longer enslaves animals for food". The implication is that the Federations standards of protecting life, extends to food animals. I meeting life forms through out the galaxy of various intelligences we can assume the change came some time between TOS and TNG. Any sources on TOS, the crew eating meats? Proteins come from both animal and vegetable sources, there is no need to use animal sources for protein, therefor I assume the replicates use plant based, or possibly fungus based materials. Not sure. It's safe to assume T'pol eats a vegan diet, as its considered to be ethical. Obtaining milk involves "enslaving" cows. I would assume Star Fleet personal eat what is given on diplomacy missions, be it meat, veggie or other.